The Exiled
by vysox's twin sister
Summary: Kaz is in exiled from Earth to Perim. Read to find out how he got there.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic story

Maxxor was in his study reading some letters while a 5-year-old cat/human creature came in "Hi, Uncle Maxxor!" She shouted "Intretwan I'm glad your here wanna help me?" Intretwan nodded her head. She jumped onto Maxxor's lap and reach up onto the desk and pulled out a letter with Intress's handwriting "Hmmm your mother seem to be doing good at the Passage" Maxxor said "Of coarse she is. She's Intress the creature who saved the Overworld all by herself" Maxxor grinned "Of coarse" Maxxor said as he put one hand on his head and other on the desk. Intretwan leaped on the desk "Are you okay Uncle Maxxor?" The little creature asked "I'm not sure but something telling me to go to the Forest of Life" Maxxor rubbed his forehead "Maybe something bad happened?" Maxxor looked at Intretwan "I'm going to find out going on don't tell anyone that I'm gone okay this our little secret" Maxxor patted Intretwan's head and left. Maxxor took a Mowercycle to the Forest of Life. At the forest, Maxxor was on foot the forest was to thick for the Mowercycle. After Maxxor spotted something shiny in the dirt. It was a blue scanner. Maxxor put it in a belt bag he brought. After a few minutes Maxxor skidded to a stop. Tom was held upside down to a tree by some roots all cut up. Tom had a line of blood from of the corner of his mouth to his hair, his shoes were gone and there holes in his pants and a big spot of blood on his shirt. Maxxor remove the roots and pulled out Tom "Tom wake up speak to me wake up don't be dead" Tears started to form in Maxxor's eyes when he heard "Maxxor get outta here its a trap" Maxxor heard a screech and looked up. A hooded figure was flying over him and attacked. "Ha give up you can't possibly protect yourself and the boy" Then a Torrent of Flame hit the creature. It was Tangath Toborn. "Maxxor why have you…" Tangath stopped when he saw Tom "What happen to him?" Tangath asked "Don't know" At Kiru City Tom was treated for his injuries.

One week later on Earth. For three hours half of the class was doing their best to stay up "This is what I hate about subs" Kaz whispered to Tom. Tom snickered. Then a student shouted "Look out!" A car slammed though the wall but no one was hurt. Then the car was lifted. Rothar, Narfall, and Khybond were behide it. Everyone tried to get away but Rothar Vine Snared Kaz's legs. "Your coming with us if you like it or not" Khybond grabbed Kaz by the neck with his claw arm. "Scream and I'll crush your windpipe" Khybond threaten "Easy Khybond Chaor wants him alive. Lets go!" Rothar commanded. Then Khybond pressed button on a robotic arm activating a portal. Police came but Narfall blasted them. "Come on we're wasting time with these humans." Rothar jumped though the portal then Narfall then Khybond with Kaz.

In Perim Kaz was tossed into a cell in the Pits. "Stay here and don't think about escaping because Rarran, Dardemus, and Miklon will be watching oh and forget about Toxis who lives outside the Pits" Rothar closed the door "Watch him Chaor will pick him up later" A hour later Dardemus open the cell door pulled Kaz out to two waiting guards. One guard tied Kaz's hands together "Come on Chaor would like to see you" the other growled. Kaz was tossed at the feet of his favorite creature in Perim "Well Kazzy it appears me and my tribe need you again" Chaor said "Hey I spied on the Pure Ones but the heat got a little high and I executed that guy that called himself a child-hunter and I lost part of my stomach trying to protect you, Tikanom, Agitos, Lord Van Bloot, Krekk, and Skithia. What else do I have to do!?" Kaz made a face. Chaor looked at Tikanom and nodded. "Kaz, Chaor wants you to be his advisor" Kaz looked confused "An advisor why? Why me?" Kaz asked "You resisted the Pure Ones' twisted ways, slay a creature of evil and survived something most humans your age would had died from. You aren't like other humans. Your special, unique. Your like a us, a creature. You are one of the few loyal ones. That's why I'm making my advisor for when we take over Earth!" Kaz jaw dropped and then he dropped. Kaz woke up in a bedroom. Kaz saw his hands were free and pulled his legs up to his chest and his chin on his knees. 'Me, special, unique… loyal? What am I going to do? I can't disobey Chaor but I can't be a traitor to my kind.' Kaz thought. Then Agitos came in "Have you made up your mind boy? Chaor grows impatient" Kaz grabbed the first thing he could and tossed it at a wall. "I see you need more time" In the throne room Agitos came in "Well?" Chaor boomed "My lord I think he needs more time he is under a lot of pressure trying to pick between his kind and his tribe" Agitos explained "He has a point Chaor and his only 15. It not an easy choice to make." Tikanom tried to explained "Why not? His supposed to be loyal to me" Chaor asked "Well he can't betray his own kind nor betray you, Sir. It's a tough to make a choice that big that it can effect his life forever. Please he can't have more pressure especially after what happen." Agitos warned "Yes between him and Kludd the Pure Ones leader. I remember. He has until tomorrow to make up his mind" Chaor said. Agitos told Kaz what Chaor said. Kaz was sent home and laid on his bed, thinking. 'I wonder what will happen if I tell my folks. Will they still love me or hate me? I must know' Kaz thought "Hey mom can you come in here please?" Kaz asked. Kaz's mother came in "What is it dear?" Kaz was too scared to show so instead he asked "If I did something so wrong, like I don't know led a force of creatures with powers here to take over Earth will you still love me as a son?" His mother was both surprised and confused. "Well of coarse dear unless you did it willingly" she answered "I just needed to know that's all" Kaz asked the same question to Tom, Peyton, and Sarah. "Dude what with the question?" Peyton asked "I wanna just to know that's all. I got to go guys H'earring waiting for me" Kaz left for the Underworld. "Do you guys think its a little weird Kaz is a question like that the day after he was kidnapped by Underworlders?" Tom asked Peyton and Sarah "Maybe but then again he doesn't look very good like his still sick or something" Sarah said "Yea Kaz kinda looks sad like his depressed maybe his just… oh snap I hope not his thinking what I'm thinking his thinking" Peyton said. Tom and Sarah just look at him. "What do you mean?" Sarah asked. "Like dude I hope his not thinking about sucide" Peyton replied. Sarah gasped and Tom fliched. In the Underworld, Kaz walked up to Chaor's castle and knocked on the door. They opened and Kaz walked in. "Well what the answer? Are you going help me or what?" Chaor asked "I'll help if I look like I'm being held against my will and if you try to find a way to reverse for my… problem" Kaz answered "Consider it done" Chaor said

Find out what happens in the next chapter(will have some cursing)


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took long. I planed to post this chapter sooner but I guess all of you guys know why I coundn't.

Kaz was minding his own business in Underworld muttering something under his breath. "Stupid Ulmar. What kind of an idiot puts two highly explosive chemicals together. Oh well at leased I get to stretch my wings" Kaz said as he came across an open area. He made a small groan of pain as tentacles ripped though the back of his shirt and weaved into bat-like wings. 'I haven't used my powers since my battle with Kludd' Kaz sighed as he took off into the Underworld caves. 'I hope Ulmar finishes remaking machine soon. The wait is killing me' Kaz continued to sore when his scanner beeped. Kaz glided to a nearby cliff and pulled out his scanner. "Kaz where are you? I've been trying to call you for hours" It was Tom "Really why?" "Well you weren't at school today. What are doing?" "Getting some excise and a little stretching. I felt as tight as a knot" Kaz stretched his hands over his head. "Okay see you at school tomorrow?" "Maybe see ya" the scanner was turned off. Kaz took off again and went to Ulmar's lab.

In Chaotic. "Hmm… there aren't many Underworld players anymore. Why?" Tom asked as he sat down with Peyton and Sarah "Simple dude no one wants to be an Underworld player its not cool anymore" Peyton answered "Yea but there's a small group of Underworld players that are a little stubborn" Sarah said as she pointed to a small group of teens. "I heard that Kaz join them yesterday" Sarah whispered to the boys "Speaking of Kaz where is he?" "Where else? In the Underworld" Tom answered Peyton

Back in the Underworld. Chaor was at Ulmar's lab. "Well you almost done the machine?" Chaor asked "The machine should be ready by next week" "Alright and Kaz meet me at my castle for your training" Kaz snapped his fingers while sitting on a high window hoping to surprise Chaor but failed. At Chaor's castle, Kaz put on a old fashion navy captain coat(Like in Pirates of the Caribbean I think). He never figured out why he liked wearing it when he trained. "Alright everyone! Lets see how far you got in controlling your powers!" Tikanom shouted. 14 kids including Kaz were out on the training grounds. 13 of them were victims of the Pure Ones' dark magic but gain amazing powers. Kaz remembers well what happen.

_Kaz was spying on the Pure Ones hidden in the shadows. He saw 12 teens around his age tied down in a circle with another teen in the middle. "Behold soon these humans will become warriors of the Overworld." A hooded figure shouted "Damn it, we don't wanna be creatures and if we did at leased make us Underworlders" "You'll thanks us for this. You'll soon be as pure as are. Less savage. More noble. Untainted by demonic magic they once used" Kaz was getting really mad. "Hey you! Let them go or your going to lose your life!" Kaz shouted as he swinged in. "Start the transformation! I'll handle the trespasser" Kaz dodged all the attacks that were thrown at him then knocked out all hooded figures. "Your either very brave or very foolish to mess with my plans old friend" "Kludd I should of know you were behide this but why we were good friends. Is this because what happened Minnie? This won't bring her back" "Silent's, I'm going to make Chaor pay for Minnie's death!" Kaz's eyes widen as Kludd pulled out a sword "Don't do this Kludd. Minnie gave her life to protect us and Chaor said he'll try to bring her back. Fighting me won't help but if you insisted you'll meet the bitter sting of mine blade. Since we were friends I'll grant thee one warning. Lay down your weapon and release thee prisoners or your insolence will be punished in a manner most merciless and unforgiving" Kaz said as his demonic powers kicked in turning his brown eyes green, creating an old fashion sword and turning his vest into an old navy coat "You've always talked like that in battle old friend but thy shall fall" Kludd and Kaz's swords clashed until Kaz unarmed Kludd "You have failed but Minnie would weep if I took your pathetic life. Heed mine warning shouldst thou ever do dark magic upon any, thine life shall be mine to judge with unforgiving resentment and to terminate with delighted retribution" Kaz turned and walked away "Keep in mind, hell hath no fury" Kaz said as he freed the prisoners. Kludd raised his sword and was about to attacked but Kaz was quicker. His hands turned into claws and ripped off half of Kludd's face "Old friend!" "No! We are no longer friends but enemies. Thou says I but I am weak. So a curse upon thee" A thick black smoke fell upon Kaz making his powers go outta control but thankfully one of the prisoners stayed behide as the others went to get help. Agitos came with Kopond a few minutes later. Kopond used his mugic powers to remove Kludd's curse. After that Kaz hasn't seen Kludd since then._

"Kaz, wake up" Tikanom shouted "Wha? Huh?" "You were day dreaming the whole time. Thinking about Kludd again?" "I guess so" Kaz looked at his feet "Chaor wants to show you something" Kaz fallowed Tikanom to the basement of Chaor's castle. There Tikanom opened a door to show Chaor and Agitos looking away "Chaor?" "Huh? Oh, Tikanom, Kaz, I'm glad your here" Chaor said as he turned around holding something covered by a blanket "What's that?" Kaz asked "Yours" Chaor shoved the thing in Kaz's arms. Kaz just looked at Chaor "Go on, see what's under blanket" Kaz got down on one knee and held properly the head in one hand while he remove the blanket with the other. "M… Minnie?" Kaz whispered as he stared at a 8-year old girl with blond hair and an innocent face. "Minnie" Kaz hugged the little girl "Your welcome" "How? How did you do it?" Kaz asked Chaor. Chaor pulled out a Danian mugic "Its called Rhythm of Reconstruction. Revives a dead ally even if ripped apart" "Minnie was ripped limb from limb" Kaz whispered "Yes and she going to wake up soon so can you take her to the guest chambers?" "Yes sir" Kaz lifted Minnie and took her to the guest chambers. At the guest's chambers. Kaz waited until "Kaz? Kludd?" "Minnie" "Kaz? Where's Kludd?" "Gone. His betrayed us. His using dark magic and I… I just ripped off half of his face and now his known as Metal Face" Minnie just stared in disbelief "N… n… no, it can't be. Why?" "Because of your death. It drove him mad. Minnie, his no longer himself and I don't know what to do" Kaz began to cry. Minnie placed her hand on Kaz's cheek "We'll get him back you'll see big brother you'll see" "Oh ya Minnie, Kludd, he put some sorta evil sprit in me" Kaz grabbed a necklace that had a stone with strange cravings on it from hiding under his shirt. "If this necklace ever came off the sprit would control my body" "I won't tell anyone now lets to Chaotic" "Wait Minnie, before we go I need to tell you that I agreed to be Chaor's adviser when he invades Earth but he promised he'll find a way to rid the evil spirit from my body and I'll look like a hostage so don't get upset if I'm in chains. Okay?" "Okay" Minnie and Kaz took out their scanners and ported to Chaotic.

In Chaotic. Kaz was greeted by Raven, his girlfriend and the prisoner who stay with him when Kludd put his curse on Kaz. "Raven" "Minnie" The girls hugged each other. "Its good to see you again Minnie. Oh ya, Kaz can I talk to you alone?" Raven was as old as Kaz. She had long black hair and brown eyes. She is a goth Underworld player in Earth and Chaotic but on Perim she a shadow witch, a victim of the Pure Ones' dark magic but she's learning to control her new powers. Outside of the Port Court, Raven yanked Kaz to a bench. "Kaz, Chaor said that the invasion of Earth will happen in two weeks and when it happen we must remain on Earth. Until then keep your mouth shut, also Kaz Chaor wanted me to let you know if anything goes wrong and the humans find out you help the Underworlders willingly, and mark you as a traitor, and force you off Earth, into exile your always welcome in the Underworld as a friend of Chaor and maybe a warrior" Raven kissed Kaz on the cheek. "That makes me feel a little better. Well might as well go home and get some rest" Kaz walked to transport pad and ported home.

On Earth Kaz was uploading some new cards while listening to Twisted Transistor by KoRn(I think that's how they put it). "Kaz turned it down!" "Sorry mom" Kaz turned down the music. 'So I've got two weeks to prepare for Chaor's invasion. Okay then. WHAT THE HELL I'M SUPPOSED TO PREPARE? Oh well I'll asked Chaor tomorrow after I get some well earned sleep' Kaz thought as he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed. He looked at his clock, it was midnight. 'The good thing about Friday is that there's no school tomorrow' Kaz thought as he fell asleep.

How is Kaz going to beat Kludd? Will Tom, Peyton, and Sarah find out about Kaz being Chaor's adviser before he invades Earth? How will the invasion turned out? Will Kaz's demonic secret be discovered? Will Kaz be called a traitor? Read to find out!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Chaotic. It belongs 4kids TV's

Kaz was tossing and trashing in his sleep, dreaming about when he got his demon powers. How painful and scary it was.

_Kaz woke up to find himself tied to a wooden stake with his hands bound above his head and feet tied a foot off the ground. "His awake good we can now turn him" "Huh? Wait! What? No!" It was too late they were chanting an ancient language while Kaz was feeling like he was on fire. Kaz's captors were using forbidden demonic magic and channeling into Kaz where it exploded in his veins. Kaz felt his fingers become claws, fangs grew in his mouth, his toes turn into talons and wings came out of his back. Kaz was turning into a demon. When the transformation was almost completed, Kaz felt his mind clouded with thoughts of anger and hate. "Stop you foul beast!" A voice shouted. _

Kaz woke up covered in cold sweat. That when he realized he was in his parent's room. "Hmp mom and dad aren't back yet" Kaz heard something in the living room. Kaz pulled the drawer in his father's nightstand open and pulled out a gun. "Good thing dad's a CSI cop" Kaz walked outside of his parents' bedroom "I must warn you dad said he comes from a long line of cops which means I do too" "Easy Kazzy you don't wanna hurt your friend do you?" Kaz lowered his weapon then felt a hand on his shoulders "Why are you here?" "I may have an idea to lessen the Overworlders' and humans' suspicions on you and the royal knights" "What?" "Come with me to the Underworld. Besides you need to learn to control your powers more properly and the invasion is in a week. What do said?" "You make a good point and creepy bald guy bugging you, Tikanom, and Agitos again isn't he?" "Still calling me you know… when will he learn that's not my name" "I'll come with you I have a score to settle with the guy anyway" "Good boy" "One thing though tomorrow's my birthday. I can I at least stay for that?" "Yes but if you wanna leave early" Kaz was handed a watch "Use this to contact me and Ultadur should pick you up fast" "May I asked about the Royal Knights?" "Their already in Perim so is Minnie, your apprentice right?" Kaz lowered his head "Oh ya. Tikanom said your improving you've earned you Shadow Belt. At this rate you'll get your Shadow Helm in no time" A smile crept on Kaz's face then the sound of a car came "Oh damn it! Go! You can't be here! It's too dangerous!" The creature was gone and Kaz darted to his room then to his parents' to put his father's gun back then back to his room.

Kaz was having a miserable birthday. His relatives were making Kaz's life a living hell. His ill-mannered grandfather, his prideful grandmother, his snobbish cousins, and pathetic aunts and uncles. Kaz saw every member of his family except his parents as useless meat bags then again his like part Underworlder and Underworlders aren't the most loving type of creatures. The party was in the backyard so Kaz went inside the house to get the watch incase he wanted to leave early. It was 11 o'clock when Kaz ran off to the local park. Kaz found his favorite place. "Ultadur can you pick me up?" Kaz said "Where are you?" "At the park. It's empty right now so you don't have to worry about being seen" Kaz sat down and waited. Half an hour past when Kaz heard a voice "C'mon Chaor doesn't like waiting" Kaz put his backpack on his shoulder "What in the bag?" "Things I'll need when I'm not training" Ultadur had a hard time activating the portal since he had two left arms and his right arm is a blade but he got it activated. Kaz step though then Ultadur. They went to Chaor's castle "Thank you Ultadur you may go" Chaor turned attention to Kaz "Well Kaz to tell the truth I wasn't expecting now" "I wasn't expecting my whole family" "Well I've better get ready to invade the Mipedian Oasis after all I need to get the Royal Knights sharpen for when we take over Earth" "Wait Chaor may I asked you a favor?" "Sure, what is it?" "When you take over Earth I wanna give my cousins a life of hell so they feel what I've been feeling." "Like how?" "How else? Torture, that the only way to make them listen" Tikanom spoke up "And what do we get out it?" Kaz kneeled "I'll swear my unquestionable loyalty to you Chaor" Agitos spoke "You know your throwing away your freedom Kaz" "A small price to pay besides Chaor earned for everything he has done for me" Chaor looked at Tikanom then Agitos "This also mean you'll have follow every order to the letter no matter what" "I know that and I don't care" Kaz said sternly "Well then I accept your offer but first I wanna test your loyalty and I know the best way"

In Kiru City. Tom was talking to Najarin "So how's that new battlegear coming along?" "Good with your help and the help of the Mugic Academy" "That's good to hear. I wonder why Maxxor won't tell anyone who the battlegear for" "Most likely to keep it safe unlike the Telebracers speaking of them where were you?" "I thought Maxxor and the tribe were strong enough to beat Chaor and his group without me. I guess I was wrong" "We all make mistakes but we must learned from them so we don't repeat them. It's a part of life" Just then there was a flash and Tom was gone. Najarin looked around and saw Ultadur holding Tom with an arm around his stomach and a hand over his mouth muffling the human's shouts for help. Najarin was about some help but in a flash Ultadur was gone with Tom for some unknown reason.

In Mt. Pillar. Sarah was looking for Wamma when a blade was press against her neck. "Your coming with me to meet my master" "What if I don't want to?" "I don't think you have much of a choice" Sarah couldn't recognize the voice but it was female. Soon it looked like a pair of black wings wrapped around them taking them to god knows where.

In the Chaotic. Peyton was eating his third burger when his scanner beeped "Yo PeytonicMaster here. What's up?" "Peyton it's Sarah" "Hey Sarah where are you? In the Underworld? You know you can't talk Kaz into joining another tribe. He's as solid as a rock" "No Peyton, I'm a hostage so is Tom but a guard took his scanner and his in another…" Sarah was cut off when the hilt of something hit her head, hard "Sarah? Sarah! Who there? Sarah!" Peyton heard a familiar voice say "No scanners human" Peyton's scanner's screen went black. Peyton whispered "Kaz?"

In the Pits. Peyton was looking for Sarah and Tom also keeping an eye out for Kaz incase if he has turn evil or something "Peyton" "Tom you okay?" "Yeah I guess so. C'mon Sarah has to be somewhere around here" "And Kaz?" "Don't know" Peyton managed to pick the lock and get Tom free. After a few minutes they found Sarah a few cells down "Sarah are you okay?" Sarah nodded her head "You've seen Kaz?" "No but I thought I heard his voice when I was knocked out" "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The group turned around and saw Kaz standing there but he wasn't wearing his usual clothes instead he was wearing a long sleeve coat with a long cape-like back unbuttoned exposing a belt strapped across his chest, a pair of jeans without shoes or a shirt. Then there was a large bang and they heard Tangath Toborn's voice giving commands "C'mon Kaz lets get out of here" Tom attempted to grabbed Kaz's arm but he was gone "Are you three okay?" a voice asked making Tom, Peyton and Sarah jump. Intress was standing behide them "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to surprise you" "Its okay Intress. What are you doing here anyway?" "To free our men that were captured in battle. I'm surprised Chaor didn't slaughtered them. I guess his becoming soft" Intress snickered "Maybe but one time when I was looking for Kaz, I saw him with Chaor and a little girl. No older than eight years old" "Hmm I never thought Chaor was sensitive enough to be with a little girl" "Maybe his trying to impress someone, a girl he likes" Sarah laughed quietly "Well whatever the reason lets get outta here"

At Chaor's castle "You have passed the first test Kaz in two days we'll attack Kiru City and there will be the second test" In the study Chaor was looking though some papers while Kaz was standing before the desk "Now go to your training" "Yes sir" Kaz lowered his head. 'Hmm so he manage to order Raven and Ultadur to kidnap his friends, knock out them out and hold them as prisoners. I'm really impress. His spirit reminds of Fuego' Chaor thought *sigh* 'Hopefully he'll show it again when we invade Earth'

The next day, In Kiru City. Maxxor was watching a weapon test. A giant robot like thing was being attacked but there was no reaction "Hey Maxxor" Maxxor jumped "What the? Tom what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be in the armor?" "Too many buttons, not enough space to fit myself and I couldn't move it" "Understandable" Maxxor single to stop the test "Okay people lets try again but this time lets slim down the armor to let it move easier and let someone fit inside" "Wha?" Bodal asked. Maxxor and Tom turned around to Bodal with fat lips "Bodal what happen to you?" Maxxor asked trying his best not to laugh. Bodal muttered something that they couldn't understand "I see" Maxxor pretended to understand "I'll deal with the matter when I get the time to" Bodal nodded his head and left. When he was gone Tom and Maxxor burst into laughter. Maxxor calmed down to ordered Olkiex to remake the armor. Instead Olkiex it made into a suit just big enough for Tom "Prefect fit but I look a samurai" Tom stated as he look at the blue armor his was wearing. Soon Najarin walked in "And maybe you'll can test this" Najarin was holding a necklace that was shaped like a mugic. Tom nodded and placed it on "Give three mugicians to whom ever wears its" All of a sudden the necklace glowed and then *Whoosh* in a flash of the armor changed. The armor was still blue but it looked like it was made of leather. The shirt had no sleeves, the pants were long, the boots went up to his knees, the gloves went up to his elbows, a hood covered his head and he had a cape "Okay freaky but awesome" Tom checked his armor. Soon his arm lifted up with an open hand as it was summoning something. An old worn bow and a worn out quiver full of old arrows came. The bow flew into Tom's hand and the quiver placed itself on to Tom's back. They began to glow and 'broke' out of their old shells. The quiver, arrows and bow had a new beautiful blue color compared to their old ugly brown color "Whoa! Didn't see that coming" Maxxor didn't anything since he still was recovering from the armor changing.

Ha-ha I gave Bodal fat lips. Anyway there's the origin of Kaz's powers revealed. Tom's new armor is going to play a major role later in the story so please comment but no bad ones.


	4. Chapter 4

Its almost time for the invasion of Earth. Be afraid be very afraid

A group of Overworld guards were rushing to an opening in the wall that surrounds Kiru City. A female creature was attacking them as a small group of strange new creatures headed to the Weapons Arsenal. The creature basting the guards looked-like a spider lady. She was wearing chest armor and a belt with armor and a cloth hanging down(Kinda like Prince Mudeenu but ragged), armor covered her eight arms, legs, and backside. She had black skin with red eyes and sharp fangs making her a frightful sight. The group had four creatures. The leader was wearing an over coat with torn edging with matching pants and shoes. His coat had a hood that was up hiding his face in it's shadow with a pair of green glowing eyes. A white werewolf was close behide him. He was wearing rugged pants, no shirt just two belts making a X-shape on his chest and two shoulder pads. A blond little girl was running as fast as she to keep up. She was wearing a mask with a poncho over her black shirt and cloth pants barefooted. Lastly a black bird lady was wearing an outfit like Tikanom's but with a helmet. The leader had a strange sword hanging from his waist, the wolf had Ulmar's Bionic Steam Arm, the raven had a Prism of Mindlessness, the little one had a Torrent Krinth, and the spider had a Supercharged Alterant "So Nightmare where do we go from here?" The wolf asked the leader "Silent's White Fang!" Nightmare hissed. Nightmare closed his eyes for a moment "Alright Dark Harpy you'll fly around the city and use thine Prism of Mindlessness to create confusion with thy citizens and guards, White Fang when thou has gotten to thy arsenal attract the guards to thine front so mine apprentice and I can get in thought the back. We meet with Arachnophobia after. Thou has it?" They all nodded and Dark Harpy took off while White Fang and Nightmare's apprentice ran off to the arsenal.

At the arsenal White Fang was freezing the guard with the battlegear he had. Nightmare and his apprentice got on the roof with ease until "What do you two think your up to?" "Maxxor!" Nightmare hissed "I don't who you are but I'm guessing your Underworlders which means your not welcome here" Nightmare turned to his apprentice "Go! Find thou battlegear! And stop whomever may stands in your way! Maxxor will face the bitter sting of mine blade" "Yes Master" The apprentice leaped though the hole she made before Maxxor came and attacked Nightmare. The apprentice was looking around until she saw a strange new battlegear "Excuse me but this area is off-limits to unauthorized personal. I'm afraid… ack!" Bodal was Web Cocooned to the wall "Tell me what this is and what it does! NOW!" "It's called the Brain Amplifier and it…" "Well what are you doing here little one? And with Maxxor's new battlegear?" The apprentice was lifted up "None of your business! Who are you?" She was turned to see a happy face half hidden by his blue hood "I'm known as the Azure Archer" The Archer put her down and was on one knee with a hand out "I'll take that battle gear back please" She kicked him under the chin. Then she darted to the rope that led to the roof and manage to climbed it before the Archer recovered 'She stronger then I thought' the Archer thought.

On the roof Maxxor was unconscious but twitching a lot "Relax my dear. He be just having a nightmare most terrifying. It be mine special attack. I'll be leaving him alive for thy Chaor to destroy himself" Nightmare turned to his apprentice "Now let us see how well thou can fly" Tentacles ripped though their skin. Nightmare gave a small groan but his apprentice bit her lower lip ready to scream in pain as the tentacles became bat-like wings. They took off but Nightmare drive down to grab White Fang and Dark Harpy join them "Is that the new battlegear?" Dark Harpy asked "Yeah it's called the Brain Amplifier. I didn't get the chance to find out what it does. Some creature called the Azure Archer interrupted" "This Azure Archer sounds most familiar but most foreign. I do wish to see thy skills in combat" They approach Arachnophobia and the Dread Tread "About time! You got the gear?" "Yes mine spider friend. We do" "Then let's get the hell outta here!" They got into the Dread Tread and drove off.

In the Dread Tread the creatures turned into their real form. Humans! Arachnophobia had dark red short spiky hair with crimson eyes. White Fang had short brown hair and dark brown eyes "Ahh It is good be out of the feathers again. I was burning like hell" "Yes is Raven. You okay Amber?" "Yeah. Thanks for asking Brian I have to said having those damn extra limbs are a pain. Is your back okay, Minnie?" "I've haven't flown for awhile. Just one flap really hurts" "Get used to it Minnie you'll need when you get older. Right Kaz? Kaz?" Raven asked. Nightmare had his hood down revealing he was Kaz! He was staring though the back window making sure no one was following them "It appears that thou has gain wisdom since Chaor's visit. Is thy invisibility on?" Amber nodded her head "Good" Kaz continued to stare out though the window "Master are you okay?" "Huh? Oh nothing dearest Underworld sister. We are safe and your getting stronger but I beseech thee. With great power comes great responsibility. Do not take lightly of the beast that lurks within thyself. The consequences are most unforgiving"

In the Underworld. Chaor was pleased to see Minnie with the new gear. Chaor had it sent to Ulmar to find out what it does. After that Chaor ordered the Royal Knights along with Minnie and Kaz to the throne room "In two days we attack Earth. Get some rest and prepare to fight. We shall conquer and enslave the Earthlings and I don't want anyone getting scared because you were humans because your not… how should I say this… pure humans. You now hybrids of humans and creatures. As for Kaz and Minnie in their case a hybrid of a human and a… a demon. Anyway get ready for biggest challenge for your life!" The Royal Knights cheered "Now go! Kaz I need to speak to you… alone" As Minnie and the Royal Knights left, leaving Kaz with Chaor and his two advisors "Yes Milord what is thou wish to speak?" "Kaz I heard during the time before you came here and after you had your powers. I heard you made plans to attack certain places in your world" "Well when bored mine demonic personality would take over and…" Chaor raised his hand meaning he didn't want to hear it "Kaz I want those plans they could be useful. Do you remember what you did with them" Kaz nodded his head "Good now. GET THEM!!" Chaor boomed "Yes Milord" Kaz turned from and ran. After a few steps wings rip from Kaz's back and he took off.

Outside using his brand new portal powers Kaz opened a portal into his room on Earth 'If I remember dad is at work until 8pm and mom is most likely shopping' Kaz thought. He took a quick sniff of the air 'Nothing, good, now if I remember I placed the plans…' Kaz tapped his forehead then snapped his figures "Somewhere dad wouldn't look!" Kaz slapped his hand over his mouth. He listen and sighed "Note to self don't shout on a need-to-be-quiet mission" Kaz whispered to himself. Kaz checked under the bed 'Bingo' Kaz thought as he pulled out a small box full of rolled up papers 'I hid them under the bed because the only time mom and dad checked under the was when he was a little boy thinking monsters lived under his bed. Ahh memories good times' Kaz thought then shook his head 'Come on Kaz you got a mission to do' Kaz's hand became claws and ripped a portal in mid-air and leaped through it with the box.

Back in Perim. Kaz leaped out of the portal to find out he was near the top of the Passage 'Damnit! I've should of known better than to use a power I found yesterday' Kaz summoned his wings and dive into the Underworld keeping the box close to his chest.

At Chaor's castle Kaz walked though the doors only to be attacked by a big ball of white fur "Down boy! Down Soulhunter!" Kaz tried to get the ball off him as it licked him with a big pink tongue. The big white ball was actually a white wolf but it was no normal wolf. It was half of Chaor's height without standing on his hind legs and was heavier than wolves from Earth. He was big enough to even knock Chaor down. Despite Soulhunter being so big and fearsome he was really a big softie. Soulhunter finally finished licking Kaz and got off him. Kaz's head was covered in drool… literary "Sheesh you need to calm down" Kaz got up and just patted Soulhunter's head "Kaz!" Tikanom was waiting for him. She snickered when she saw Kaz's head covered in drool "Heads up" She tossed him a ragged cloth and nail Kaz in the face. Kaz place his hands on the cloth and tried to rub the drool off "Chaor is in his study" "Okay, thanks. C'mon boy" Kaz signaled Soulhunter to follow. When they left Tikanom began to rub her belly "*Sigh* I hope the battle doesn't cause me to lose it. We've been waiting for too long to give up now" Tikanom whispered to herself. Over at the study Kaz saw Chaor slumped over his desk "*Sigh* Fell asleep again Chaor?" Chaor's response was a loud snore "My God! You sound like a motor boat!" Kaz shouted. He receive another loud snore. Kaz just sighed placed a finger in mouth and then place in Chaor's ear hole "AAAAAHHHH!!!! What the- Kaz!! What the hell?" "You were sleeping… again, anyway I got the plans" Kaz placed the box on Chaor's desk. Chaor open the box and examine the plans "By god! This are some of the most accurate plans I ever seen then again we Underworlders prefer to rush into battle than make plans" A guard came in "Chaor you have a visitor" Chaor turned away "Send him in" "Yes sir" the guard left "Kaz take the plans to the Royal Knights, Soulhunter stay" Soulhunter laid down in the a little nest he made of ripped up blankets as Kaz left the room with the plans. One moment later a familiar figure was standing in the doorway. It was… Lord Van Bloot!

I'll leave it here. Sorry I've didn't updated in awhile. I've been distracted with some stories I've been working on. Anyway please comment.


End file.
